Irreplaceable
by Nay795
Summary: "Saat itu aku sedang repot sekali untuk mengurusi kepindahan." Lanjutnya. "Oh…" seru Momo hanya ber-'oh' ria yang langsung menghancurkan harapan Toshiro. "Apa? Hanya 'oh' saja?" ujar Toshiro kesal.―Sementar Toshiro menatap kepergian momo dengan senyuman.
1. Teman Lama

Hai.. aku penulis baru di sini, salam kenal semuanya. _by the way_, ini bukan fic ku yang pertama di ffn, karna sebelumnya aku juga sudah pernah menulis fic-fic lain di account yang berbeda berberapa abad yang lalu *plak* maksudnya berbulan-bulan yang lalu, dan accountnya sudah lama sekali kagak di buka sampai pada akhirnya lupa passwordnya apa, maklum si author satu ini emang jenis mamalia yang sering pelupa.

Author : Eh, ini apaan ya? Lho, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ya? Ini apaan sih? *di bankai sama toshiro*

Toshiro : Woi! Loe kan mau nyeritain kisah gue sama momo, gimana sih?!

Author : Uuaapaa? Momo? Harusnya kan kisah gue sama elo! *di bankai lagi sama toshiro*

Toshiro : Ah, banyak bacot loe, buruan deh ceritain!

* * *

Langsung saja kisah ini di ceritakan sebelum saya di bankai lagi sama toshiro. Cekidot~

WARNING :

rada geje, OOC, AU, Fanon, dll.

**Don't like, Don't read**

.

.

Irreplaceable

.

.

* * *

Mentari menggantung indah di antara guratan awan-awan putih di langit kota Karakura. Angin bertiup sejuk dari timur, menggesekan dedaunan pinus satu sama lain yang tumbuh subur, berjejer sepanjang pinggir jalanan yang lenggang.

Sebuah mobil keluaran lama berwarna biru kusam di parkirkan pemiliknya di halaman rumah sederhana yang penuh taman bunga.

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang usianya bahkan belum mencapai lima belas tahun turun dari kursi kemudinya. Dandannya rapi meski hanya memakai baju _casual_. Senyum membingkai di wajahnya, kemudian di tekannya bel rumah berwarna krem itu.

Ia menunggu beberapa detik hingga sebuah suara wanita meneriakinya dari dalam, "tunggu sebentar!".

Ia mendengar dari dalam suara-suara kunci terbuka dan kenop pintu yang di putar. Seorang wanita berusia empat puluhan berdiri di sana, senyumnya membingkai cantik di usianya yang bahkan hampir setengah abad.

"Apa Momo ada di rumah?" seru remaja laki-laki tersebut. Senyumnya terus membingkai di wajahnya yang tampan, bagai telah terukir indah di sana.

"Ya, tentu saja. Masuklah, jangan menunggu di luar, aku akan memangilkannya." Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mempersilahkannya masuk.

Remaja laki-laki tersebut hanya mengangguk dan membalas tersenyum. Ia duduk di atas sofa berwarna merah muda yang mencolok, sesuatu yang tidak lagi asing bagi matanya. Lemari-lemari buku tua serta buku-buku tebal yang di tata rapi di sana, _ternyata belum ada yang berubah_, batinnya dalam hati.

"Eh…" matanya menangkap sebuah figura kecil dengan foto gadis berambut hitam yang kenalnya berdiri membelakangi Menara Eiffel dangan seorang pria tua beruban. Entah kenapa dengan menatapnya saja ia jadi tersenyum―

"Ada apa?" remaja laki-laki tersebut terkejut menatap, seorang gadis berambut hitam mirip dalam foto dalam figura itu, tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" ujar remaja laki-laki itu pura-pura kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah figura yang di lihatnya barusan.

Gadis itu hanya melipat tangan di depan dada dengan wajah yang tak kalah kesal. "Salah sendiri Shiro-chan tidak membalas emailku!"

"Eh, aku kan sudah balas emailmu―"

"Tapi telat seminggu, huh!" omel gadis itu memotong penjelasan Toshiro. Dengan tidak peduli ia berjalan ke ujung sofa yang sama dengan tempat yang berlawanan dengan anak laki-laki berambut perak itu dan menghempaskan dirinya di sana.

Toshiro menghela napas pelan.

Momo Hinamori adalah sahabat Toshiro Hitsugaya sejak kecil. Dulu rumah mereka bertetangga sehingga ia dan kedua orang tuanya saling mengenal, tapi semenjak kematian ayahnya tiga tahun silam, Toshiro dan ibunya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kota Karakura, meninggalkan rumah lamanya, Momo, beserta semua kenangannya yang berserakan di tiap sudut kota kecil Karakura.

"Iya, maaf…" ia berpaling menghadap Momo yang sama sekali tak merubah ekspresinya, ia terlihat enggan sekali saat menatap balik Toshiro. "Saat itu aku sedang repot sekali untuk mengurusi kepindahan." Lanjutnya.

"Kepindahan?" raut wajah heran Momo langsung muncul mengdengar kata terakhir Toshiro.

"Iya." Toshiro sengaja menjawab singkat pertanyaan Momo. Ia ingin Momo yang bertanya alasan kepindahannya, dan bukan ia yang menjelaskan.

"Oh…" seru Momo hanya ber-'oh' ria yang langsung menghancurkan harapan Toshiro.

"Apa? Hanya 'oh' saja?" ujar Toshiro kesal.

"Iya" Toshiro langsung berpaling dengan wajah bersungut-sungut mendengar nada ketidakpedulian Momo. _Kenapa sih dia tidak bertanya_, batin Toshiro kesal.

Hening. Momo, sama sekali tidak berpaling dari kesibukannya menatap keluar jendela ataupun berusaha membuat topik pembicaraan untuk memecah keheningan setelah perdebatan tidak penting mereka. Sementara Toshiro terus saja berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, mencoba menimbang-nimbang sebaiknya ia bicara atau tidak, karna meski sudah beberapa menit berlalu, kekesalannyapun tak kian berkurang, dan dia sangat _gengsi_ untuk membuka pembicaraan duluan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Momo yang seketika mengagetkan acara perdebatan Toshiro dengan otaknya. "Shiro-chan berfikir jika aku pasti akan bertanya, kan? Shiro-chan, mengira aku akan bertanya tentang kepindahan Shiro-chan, kan?"

Pertanyaan Momo jelas mengagetkannya. _Kenapa dia bisa tahu?_

Bak seorang pembaca pikiran momo menjawab pertanyaan toshiro yang _tak terkatakan,_ "tentu saja aku tahu, benar begitu, kan, shiro-chan?"

Seketika semburat merah bermunculan di pipinya. Momo berpaling untuk menatap Toshiro yang menjawab langsung pertanyaannya. _Sial_, umpat toshiro dalam hati.

"I-iya," jawabnya terbata-bata dengan semburat merah yang masih mendiami pipinya.

"Aha!"

Momo berujar keras-keras begitu mendengar jawaban toshiro. "ternyata buku itu benar! Berarti tidak salah selama ini aku membacanya!" teriak momo kegirangan.

"A-apa? Buku? Buku apa? Yang mana?" Tanya toshiro kebingungan. Rona merah di wajahnya pelahan menghilang menggantikan ekspresi keheranan yang tak bisa di sembunyikannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya buku psikologis tentang cara membaca pikiran orang, dan aku sedang mempraktekkan bab terakhir dan tersulit di buku itu. Tapi, toh, nyatanya aku bisa." Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan nada-nada bangga yang terselip di dalamnya.

"A-apa? Jadi kau gunakan aku sebagai tikus percobaan?" ujar Toshiro yang lagi-lagi dibuat kesal oleh seorang Hinamori Momo.

"Haha, maaf-maaf. Tadinya aku juga tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi tenyata situasinya memungkinkan dan tiba-tiba dugaan itu lewat begitu saja, haha.." Momo hanya tertawa sambil membentuk tanda 'peace' di jarinya.

"Sialan." Umpat Toshiro kesal, tapi malah membuat tawa Momo makin kencang.

"Huh, ya sudah, berarti jalan-jalannya tidak jadi." Ujar Toshiro kesal sambil bangkit dari sofa saat menatap Momo yang terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Eh, jalan-jalan?"

"Iya, jalan-jalan, berarti tidak jadi nih!" ujar toshiro kesal menatap wajah momo yang memerah dengan bekas air mata di ujung matanya.

"Wah, ikut!" seru Momo yang langsung berhambur kearah shiro-chan nya.

"Tidak jadi, aku malas!" dengan wajah masam dan kesal ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Momo dan bersiap-siap pergi―

"Eh, shiro-chan ngambek nih? Iya, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Momo tiba-tiba saja memegang lengan Toshiro dan membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Seketikan semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah Toshiro.

"Hn.." ia hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban 'iya' dan membiarkan wajahnya terus berpaling dari gadis di sampingnya ini. Ia tak ingin Momo menatap wajahnya yang memerah saat Momo berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya seperti ini.

"Wah, berarti jalan-jalannya jadi donk?" Tanya Momo dan lagi-lagi Toshiro bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

"Ih, Shiro-chan baik, deh! Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ya, tunggu di sini sebentar!" Momo langsung berlari menaiki tangga menaiki tangga dan berganti baju secepat yang ia bisa, sebelum makluk putih ini berubah pikiran.

Sementar Toshiro menatap kepergian momo dengan senyuman.

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 1 terselesaikan meskipun pendek sekali, mungkin disini belum kelihatan plotnya bakal mengarah kemana, karena saya sendiri belum terfikirkan jalan ceritanya mau kemana *plak*. Tapi, ya sudahlah, aku harap para readers mau menunggu apdet buat chapter selanjutnya.

Oke, saya mohon review nya :)


	2. When I Look at You

Hai semua.. saya muncul lagi buat apdet chapter dua ini. By the way bus way, saya nggak nyangka banget kalo pada akhirnya nulis fic ini dengan pair HitsuHina juga. Padahal, awal saya pikir chapter ini akan lebih pas kalo pair-nya IchiRuki ditambal lagi chemistry sama latar belakang cerita aslinya mereka. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain *ditimpuk readers karna terlalu lebay* Yah, entah kenapa yang jadi malah pairing HitsuHina, mungkin karna saya kelewatan nge-fans sama Toshiro kali ya :D *dihajar IchiRuki fc*

Okelah kalo begitu, saya persembahkan cerita ini sebelum curcol makin banyak lagi. Untuk para readers dan inspirasi_ku_.

* * *

Bayangkan saja Toshiro lebih tinggi dari yang seharusnya *dibankai Toshiro*

Disclaimer : Tenang masih punya om Tite Kubo kok, kecuali plot.

**Warning :**

**Geje, OOC, AU, Fanon, bad EYD dll.**

.

.

Irreplaceable, When I Look at You

.

.

* * *

"Argh.. cepatlah Momo, aku tidak bisa membawa semua ini tahu?!" keluh Toshiro berteriak kesal sambil memeluk dua buah boneka _Teddy_ besar hingga menutupi wajahnya sendiri dan dua buah es krim vanilla dan coklat di kedua genggaman tangannya.

Kini Toshiro tengah berdiri di depan toilet wanita, yang untungnya saja tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana, sehingga tak akan ada orang yang menatapnya kesusahan membawa belanjaan-belanjaannya ataupun heran mendengarnya berteriak-teriak di depan toilet wanita.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Momo dari dalam dengan nada yang tak kalah kesal.

"Urgh.." geram Toshiro. Untung saja kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi boneka-boneka itu, kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Tanya Toshiro kesal begitu melihat Momo keluar dari toilet wanita.

Momo langsung menunjuk gaun putih yang terdapat bercak coklat es krim yang tumpah tersenggol Toshiro dengan wajah kesalnya juga. "Ini salahmu!"

"Aku kan tidak senggaja! Kau juga sih yang makan es krim seperti anak TK begitu!" ujar Toshiro yang tak terima tuduh sebagai tersangkat.

"Ugh, enak saja!" Momo mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan langsung berjalan cepat. Sesaat Toshiro mengira karena sangking kesalnya Momo, ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri.

"Biar aku mengantarmu!" ujar Toshiro mencegah Momo yang akan berjalan melewatinya.

"Tentu saja, kau yang akan mengantarku pulang, baka. Aku cuma mau ambil tas." Ujar Momo geli. Toshiro berpaling dan menatap Momo mengambil tas berwarna hitam yang tersandar di lantai sampingnya. _Ck, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu sih_

Momo berdiri dan menatap Toshiro sambil tersenyum geli, "kau pikir aku akan pulang dengan taksi begitu? Enak saja!"

Karena merasa di permainkan akhirnya Toshiro berjalan cepat dan meninggalkan Momo yang berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya.

"Eh, Shiro-chan, tunggu!"

.

"Lain kali kalau jalan-jalan lagi aku tidak mau naik mobil lagi!" omel Momo kesal, begitu mereka sampai di depan rumah Momo.

"I-iya, iya" jawab Toshiro bergidik ngeri saat mengingat dirinya hampir saja menabrak seorang banci berambut hitam dengan bulu mata panjang yang kelewatan lentik. Kebetulah si banci sedang berdandan di atas trotoar, entah sedang lengah atau bagaimana, tiba-tiba Toshiro kehilangan kendali pada kemudinya sehingga mobilnya menanjak naik ke atas trotoar dan untung saja si banci berhasil menghindari mobil Toshiro. Tapi naas, si banci yang sedang berlipstik ria itu, jadi membuat lipstiknya tercoret panjang sampai pipinya.

"Ya sudah Shiro-chan," suara Momo membuyarkan ingatan Toshiro tentang si banci naas yang nyaris menjadi calon korbannya. "Terima kasih ya jalan-jalannya." Samar-samar cahaya lampu jalan menerangi wajah cantik Momo yang tersenyum padanya.

Toshiro balas menganggu pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Momo bergegas turun di ikuti dengan Toshiro. Ia membuka pintu belakang mobil dan membantu Momo membawakan barang-barangnya.

"Sudah, aku saja yang membawanya." ujar Momo sembari menarik bonekanya dari pelukan Toshiro.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Pamit toshiro. Ia sudah hendak berbalik meninggalkan Momo―

"Shiro-chan," panggil Momo, toshiro berbalik dan menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Hati-hati di jalan!"

Seketika Toshiro merasa semburat merah mulai bermunculan di wajahnya, dan bersyukur karna Momo tak bisa melihatnya dalam keadaan gelap. Toshiro mengangguk pelan dan bergegas menuju mobilnya. Dari balik bahunya, ia bisa mendengar Momo memutar knop pintu rumahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Have nice dream, Momo." Gumamnya sangat pelan.

.

Ia terbangun dengan keringat yang bercucuran di mana-mana. Nafasnya memburu. Lari marathon bukanlah hobby-nya, dan ia juga tidak sedang berlari-lari, ia terbangun dari tidur, tidak, mimpi buruklah yang memaksanya untuk terbangun.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidurnya, rambut putihnya sudah basah kuyup. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyeka keringat yang menetes-netes di dahinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Sesekali ia berusaha mengingat-ingat detil kejadian dalam mimpinya, tapi tak satupun terlintas, hanya tampang seorang pria tua berubah dan pria lain berambut coklat yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya, ia menatap kearah meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya, ternyata itu hanya _ringtone_ ponselnya yang berbunyi. Diambilnya ponsel itu, sepasang mata tortoise membaca sekilas tampilan nama yang tertera di sana, dan dengan sekali tekan, ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Maaf Momo, aku akan datang terlambat. Aku akan menjemputmu 15 menit lagi." Ujarnya singkat dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar, di depan ambang pintunya, ia bisa mendengar ponselnya yang kembali berbunyi, tapi ia tak tak menghiraukannya.

Pintunya berderit pelan ketika ia membukannya, dan menatap seorang wanita parubaya tertidur pulas di atas sofa ruang TV. Dari sini ia bisa melihat amplop dan beberapa selembaran yang di ketik rapi berhamburan di atas meja kaca sebrangnya.

Ia berjalan mendekatinya, membereskannya dan mengumpulkannya jadi satu. Ia bisa menglihat kertas-kertas tunggakan dan catatan-catatan hutang milik ibunya, sampai sebuah kertas menarik perhatiannya.

Kertas itu hanya kertas berwarna putih biasa dengan tulisan-tulisan yang di ketik secara rapi di sana, tapi ia tahu sesuatu yang disampai pada kalimat-kalimat itu sangat berharga.

"Aku membelinya lagi." Suara itu mengagetkannya, wanita di sofa itu terbangun, dan di duduk disana. "Aku tak mau ada orang lain yang memilikinya" ujarnya dengan suara parau.

"Otou-san.." gumam Toshiro pelan.

"Maafkan aku Toshiro." Wanita itu menunduk sedih. Toshiro mengangguk pelan. Ia paham, ibunya memang sangat mencintai ayahnya itu. Wanita itu tak ingin membuang kenangan-kenangannya bersama Ojii-sama nya itu, sehingga ia membeli kembali rumah mereka yang dulu disita oleh bank.

Toshiro beranjak ke kamar dan mengenakan jaket birunya, menyabet ponselnya yang sudah tidak berbunyi dan mengantonginya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar," pamit Toshiro pada ibunya. "Kalau Momo menelfon, katakan aku sedang keluar dan sebentar lagi menjemputnya." Pesan Toshiro.

Otou-san nya mengangguk pelan, "akan kusampaikan."

Toshiro mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Ia melangkah tanpa arah, pikirannya sudah tak karu-karuan. Mimpi buruknya semalam kembali menghantuinya. Ia tak tahu kemana langkah kakinya membawa, dan saat ia tersadar, ternyata hati kecilnya membawanya menuju nisan abu-abu kusam di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya." Gumamnya pelan. Sepercik api kerinduan menyala dalam hatinya.

Ia terpaku di sana, berdiri bagai patung di depan nisan ayahnya. Ia membisu, tapi matanya menyiratkan beribu kata yang tak terucap. Kerinduan, kesedihan, ketegaran, dan berbagai perasaan yang tak teruraikan selama ini.

Pundaknya melemas, ketegaran yang selama ini di bangunnya runtuh sudah. Ia jatuh berlutut di depan nisan ayahnya. Nafasnya memburu, perasaan-perasaannya yang selama ini berusha di tutupinya meraung meminta kebebasan. Ia mungkin saja jatuh, roboh di sana―

Tapi sebuah uluran tangan memegangi pundaknya. Menariknya tersadar dalam dunia nyata. Sentuhan yang ia rasakan, kehangatannya. Ia melirik melalu ujung matanya, dan sebuah tangan mungil memeganginya.

Ia menghela nafas dan menarik tangan kecil itu kedalam genggamannya sembari bangkit berdiri. Ia berbalik dan menatap gadis berambut cepol itu di belakangnya. Ia menatap jauh ke dalam matanya, membiarkan sinar keputusasaan dalam matanya terlihat olehnya.

Gadis itu mentapnya sedih. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu."

Toshiro hanya bergeleng lemah. "Ayo pergi!" Ajaknya. Gadis itu hanya mengganguk pelan, membiarkan tangannya terus berada dalam genggam anak laki-laki itu.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, membiarkan sunyi mengutarakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Momo hanya menunduk menatap tangan Toshiro yang menggenggam tangannya erat, membiarkan Shiro-chan nya itu yang memandu jalannya.

Ilalang-ilalang serta rerumputan tinggi mereka lewati. Momo terkejut saat mendapati Toshiro membawanya ketempat itu. Mereka berhenti di atas rerumputan hijau yang luas, mendudukan dirinya di sana.

Menatap danau dengan _background_ langit keemasan, _sunset_ di Kota Karakura.

"Apa kau masih ingat Momo?" ujar Toshiro menatap ke langit dengan pandangan kosong.

Momo hanya menatap Toshiro dalam diam, membiarkannya melajutkan kata-katanya. "Kau terjatuh di danau itu saat bermain bersamaku." Ia terkekeh mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"Semua salahku," Toshiro berkata pelan dalam nada sedih yang tak bisa di jelaskan. "Aku bodoh, sampai membawamu dalam bahaya seperti itu."

Momo tertegun mendengarnya. Ia bisa melihat garis-garis di wajah Toshiro nampak agak menonjol, raut wajah kesedihan, penyesalan, perasaan yang tak mampu dijelaskan_nya_.

"Tapi, Shiro-chan juga yang menyelamakanku saat itu!" ujar Momo pelan. Toshiro menatapnya, mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Momo menatap sesuatu di mata Toshiro, perasaan yang selama ini tak pernah di tunjukkannya pada siapapun. Ia lelah dan rapuh.

Mata mereka saling beradu panjang selama beberapa menit, sampai Toshiro memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya nampak sendu menatap langit yang mulai gelap. "Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku kalau hal buruk sampai terjadi padamu, Momo."

Momo kembali tertegun mendengarnya, hal-hal tentang Toshiro Hitsugaya yang selama ini tak pernah di ketahuinya, selalu saja mengagetkan dirinya. Rambut putih Toshiro menjadi berpendar keperakan oleh sinar matahari yang sudah nampak separo. Toshiro berpaling menatapnya yang membuat mata mereka kembali beradu. Momo bisa menatap mata turtois Toshiro yang sebening Kristal itu seutuhnya. Mereka saling mendekatkan diri, mengecup bibir masing-masing. Dimana semuanya terasa jelas sekarang. Perasaan Momo dan Toshiro. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

.

When my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I look at you

* * *

Akhirnya chapter dua tuntas sudah. Sebenarnya saya mau buat sedikit humor-humor dalam fic ini, tapi apa mau di kata, kok garing kedengarannya. Yah, baiklah seenggaknya fic dua selesai. Buat para readers jangan bosan-bosannya nunggu apdetan chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih sudah baca, mohon review nya :)


	3. Konflik

Pertama-tama saya mohon maap kalo nggak bisa apdet kilat, karna minggu ini jadwal mulai sibuk banget dan kemungkinan chapter2 selanjutnya juga akan ter-apdet dengan jangka waktu yang agak-agak lama hihi *digolok*. Btw, akhir minggu ini berakhir cukup mengenaskan dan rasanya saya nggak mau cerita kenapa *background hitam surem*

Okelah, sebelum saya curhat betapa sedihnya diriku di minggu ini, langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya. cekidot~

* * *

Disclaimer : Tentunya donk punya saya *dicincang ama om Tite Kubo*

**Warning :**

**Geje?** Sudah pasti **OOC?** Kurang lebih begitu **AU? **Kalau dilihat-lihat sih iya **Fanon?** Hmm-hmm *sambil manggut-manggut* **Bad EYD? Typo?** Maafkan saya.

.

.

Irreplaceable, Konflik

.

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

Semua berlalu begitu saja setelah kejadian _itu_. Momo maupun Toshiro tak pernah lagi mengungkit-ungkit masalah _ciuman_ itu, seakan-akan hari _itu_ memang tidak benar-benar terjadi. Meskipun begitu, Momo tetap membantu Toshiro dan ibunya selama mereka mengurus kepindahan ke rumah lamanya, disini, tepat di samping rumah Momo, dan bukan lagi di apartemen kecil tempat tinggal mereka seminggu lalu.

Walaupun momo menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk membantu kepindahan Toshiro, tapi faktanya mereka sudah jarang lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama. Momo mulai sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatannya sebagai panitia perayaan hanabi di Karakura.

"Yakin nih, Shiro-chan tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Momo dari sebrang telpon. Momo memang sudah berulang kali memintanya untuk ikut, tapi jawabannya selalu sama―

"Sudahlah Momo, aku tidak ikut. Asal traktir aku saja saat nonton hanabi," ujarnya terkekeh pelan, sedangkan yang di sebrang telpon hanya berguman tidak jelas meski akhirnya berkata 'ya'.

"Ya.. Oke… Baiklah. Selamat bekerja." Ujarnya mengakhiri telpon. Ia mengantongi ponselnya dan mengenakan jaket yang di letakkan begitu saja di kursi belajar kamarnya.

Ia mengamati sekelilingnya, memandang rindu di tempat ia berada. Kamarnya yang berwarna biru pucat dengan langit-langit yang berlukiskan luar angkasa, tidak ada yang berubah, hanya beberapa cat yang mengelupas dan dinding yang sudah pecah. Ia rindu tempat ini dan kenangan-kenangan yang berusaha di rangkulnya kembali.

Toshiro menatap fotonya dan ayahnya dalam figura di meja samping tempat tidurnya, mereka tersenyum bahagia dengan _background_ pohon pinus dan dedaun-daun yang berjatuhan di tanah. Saat itu musim gugur, memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk piknik, tapi nyatanya mereka tetap melakukannya.

Ayahnya memang orang yang sangat sibuk, jarang sekali ia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan ayahnya seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya. Dalam foto itu adalah terakhir kalinya Toshiro dan ayahnya menghabiskan kebersamaan mereka sebelum semuanya di renggut begitu saja oleh tangan-tangan takdir.

Toshiro sangat mengagumi ayahnya. Baginya ayahnya adalah orang yang hebat. Sejak dulu, ia sangat dekat dengan ayahnya, meski mereka jarang bertemu. Ayahnya bagai pelengkap dalam hidupnya, namun begitu beliau hilang, semua terasa berbeda.

Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya, tak membiarkan pikirannya menjelajahi ingatannya. Ia melangkah kakinya keluar rumahnya. Di sini, Ia bisa menghirup semilir aroma mawar dan suara dedaunan pohon apel yang saling bersibakan di depan rumahnya. Ia menatap halaman rumah Momo yang sepi. _Dia memang tidak ada di rumahnya_, batin Toshiro mengingatkan.

Semuanya terasa sangat sepi di sini tanpa momo. Ia kembali berjalan, melewati deretan rumah-rumah dan sepanjang jalanan senyap. Pikirannya kembali melayang entah kemana. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti―

Toshiro memang tak begitu ingat jika di sekitar blok ini ada sebuah lapangan basket yang tidak terpakai, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini, tapi itu, sebuah bola basket yang tergeletak di tengah lapangan.

Toshiro mengambilnya dan mencoba mendribelnya selama beberapa kali sebelum melemparkannya ke dalam ring dan mencetak dua poin. Kemudian ia mengambil langkah agak jauh, mendribel selama beberapa saat kemudian melemparkannya. Ia mencetak tiga angka.

"Kau tahu itu bola siapa?" seru seorang pria berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

Toshiro berbalik terkejut, menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memegang bolanya dengan agak canggung. "E-eh, ma-maaf, ini milikmu?" Tanya toshiro, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tak apa," ujarnya melangkah mendekat, Toshiro menyerahkan bola yang ada di tangannya itu.

Pria itu mundur selangkah, sesaat toshiro berfikir jika pria itu hanya akan mengambil bolanya dan pergi. Tapi, tiba-tiba pria itu melemparkan bolanya pada toshiro dan― _HAP!_ Toshiro berhasil menangkapnya dengan sukses.

"Reflekmu bagus juga! Aku Izuru Kira, kau?" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," jawab Toshiro.

Izuru menyeringai menatap Toshiro. "Mau main?" ajaknya.

"Boleh." Jawab Toshiro mantap.

Toshiro melempar bolanya di tengah, dan mereka mulai saling berebut. Toshiro berhasil mengambil bola itu untuk pertama kalinya. Ia berputar-putar sesaat di lapangan, Kira mencoba merebut bolanya dari samping. Tapi anak laki-laki itu cukup gesik untuk menghindari gerakan Kira, dan dalam sekali lemparan, ia mencetak tiga poin.

.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini!" seru Kira ngos-ngosan.

Toshiro mengangguk pelan. Peluh bercucuran di dahinya. Mereka berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan menselonjorkan kakinya di sana. Permainan berakhir dengan angka seri.

"Ternyata kau lumayan juga!" seringai Kira. Ia mengarahkan tinjunya ke Toshiro.

"Kau juga." Toshiro meninju tangan Kira, sambil tersenyum kuda.

"Rumahmu di mana?" Tanya Kira. Toshiro menunjuk sebuah rumah dengan pohon apel yang terlihat di ujung dari lapangan.

Kira menatap agak terkejut. Tapi, pria hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, sehingga toshiro bertanya, "kau?"

Pria itu hanya menunjuk sebuah rumah di sebrang lapangan dengan kepalanya. Sebuah truk besar pengangkat barang berhenti di sana. Beberapa orang mengangkati perabotan-perabotan berat dalam rumah itu.

"Kau baru pindah?" Tanya Toshiro heran. Tapi, Kira menggeleng.

"Justru aku yang akan pindah dari sini." Kira menjawab singkat. Ia terlihat agak… sedih. Sehingga Toshiro enggan bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia memilih hanya menggangguk singkat dan membiarkan Kira menyimpan sendiri kesedihannya.

Sunyi berlalu agak lama. Baik Toshiro maupun Kira hanya diam berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Kira menepuk pundak Toshiro yang agak mengagetkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, Hitsugaya. Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku harap lain kali kita bermain lagi." Kira bangkit dari duduknya, tapi saat ia berbalik―

Matanya melebar. Terkejut. "Hinamori," bisik Kira pelan.

Toshiro berbalik dan menatap Momo berdiri terpaku di pinggir jalan. Toshiro menatap Kira dan menyadari bahwa Momo dan Kira saling berpandangan. Mata Momo mulai berair. Beribu pertanyaan merayapi pikiran Toshiro.

Tanpa di duga-duga, Momo berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Kira. Kira berusaha berlari meninggalkannya, tapi ia malah berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Hinamori!" teriak Kira putus asa. Seketika orang-orang di sekeliling menatapnya penasaran.

Toshiro sudah bangkit dari duduknya. Toshiro tidak yakin jika gadis yang berlari tadi adalah Momo, tapi ia tahu jika pengelihatannya tidak mungkin salah. Momo pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Toshiro. _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?_

"Itu salahku!" ujar Kira pelan. Toshiro bisa mendengarnya dari pinggir lapangan.

Pria itu menunduk menatap aspal hitam yang keras, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat.

"Toshiro, katakan padaku!" Kira mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Toshiro dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

"Apa kau mengenal Hinamori?"

.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Iya. Terima kasih bibi." Samar-samar suara pria terdengar dari halaman rumah momo.

Seorang pria berambut coklat berjalan lesu dari rumah sana.

"Sudah kubilang, Momo tak ada di rumah." Ujar Toshiro. Pria itu menatapnya geram, dan berjalan mendekati Toshiro.

"Katakan, di mana Hinamori sekarang?" pria itu bertanya pelan dengan nada mengancam yang kentara di dalamnya.

"Tidak." Ujar Toshiro lambat-lambat dengan tegas. "Aku tidak mau kau melukai Momo lebih-lebih lagi?"

Pria itu berdengus pelan. "Kau tahu apa soal aku dan Hinamori? Kalian hanya teman, kan!"

Pernyataan itu seolah-olah menghempaskan Toshiro begitu keras. _Hanya teman?_

"Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?" tanya Toshiro masih dengan nada mengancamnya.

"Pacar hinamori."

"Mantan, Kira!" ujar Toshiro menegaskan.

Ia bisa mendengar Kira mengumpat kesal dan pergi meninggalkannya. Saat pria itu membuka pintu mobilnya―

"Aku harap kau tidak lagi mendekatinya!" Toshiro memperingatkan.

Pria itu masuk dan membanting pintu mobilnya keras-keras. Mobilnya berdecit keras dan seketika mobil berwarna merah itu melaju kencang.

Toshiro menghela nafas pelan. Momo memang sudah bercerita tentang pria itu, meski Toshiro tidak minta penjelasan padanya. Ya, Izuru Kira adalah mantan pacar Momo, mantan kakak kelasnya. Orang yang meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan. Momo jelas sakit hati, dan meminta Toshiro mengatakan pada Kira agar tak mencarinya lagi.

Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan rumahnya, menuju suatu tempat yang jelas di kenalnya. Rerumputan dan ilalang di lewatinya. Semilir angin berhembus dari barat, menggoyangkan helai-helai rambutnya dan menyibakkan dedaunan.

Seorang gadis berambut cepol duduk membelakanginya memeluk lutut. Tangan mungilnya melempar batu-batu kecil di sekitarnya ke sungai.

"Tadi pacarmu ke rumah!"

"Sudah kubi-lang khan―" gadis itu melempar batu yang lebih besar dengan kencang, "―dia bukan pacarku!" Toshiro tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi gadis itu.

Toshiro berjalan dan duduk di samping Momo.

"Tapi di bilang sendiri kok, kalau dia itu pacarmu!" ujar Toshiro pura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi kekesalan di wajah Momo. Anak laki-laki itu sengaja mengompor-ngompori temannya yang sedang kesal itu.

"Aarrgg!" teriak Momo, berdiri dan mengangkat batu sebesar kepala dan melemparkannya kencang-kencang ke sungai hingga airnya menyiprat menbasahi ujung celana jeans Toshiro.

Toshiro hanya bisa meringis dan bergidik ngeri menglihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Dia itu memang ME'NYE'BAL'KAN!" teriak Momo lagi, sambil mencari benda-benda besar lain untuk di lemparkan, dan untungnya dia tidak menemukannya (kalau ada mah, bisa berabe jadinya hihi =D).

"Ah, sudahlah momo, dia pasti tidak akan kembali lagi kok, tenang saja!" Toshiro bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya, berusaha meredakan luapan emosi Momo yang kelewatan mengebu-gebu(?)

Momo menghela nafas dan terduduk lesu. Toshiro hanya bingung tak mengerti harus berbuat apa melihat perubahan emosi Momo yang sebentar-sebentar marah, kemudian sedih kemudian―

"Aarrgg! Sudahlah!" Tiba-tiba saja Momo langsung bangkit dan menarik tangan Toshiro sambil berlari.

"Hiiyyy!" teriak Toshiro yang hampir terjungkal karena tersandung batu.

.

"Wah, hari ini melelahkan sekali!" Momo berseru kegirangan. Tangan kanannya membetulkan bando Minnie Mouse-nya yang miring, sementara tangan kirinya memegang gulali.

"Dan aku dua kali lipat lebih lelah daripada kau, Momo." seru Toshiro yang juga mengenakan bando Mickey Mouse-nya yang berwarna biru dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi hari ini aku senaaanngg sekali!" komentar Momo yang terus saja mengoceh melewati kerumunan orang di pintu keluar KarakuraLand.

"Dan aku tidak!" ujar Toshiro masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aaww.." erang Toshiro kesakitan saat Momo menyikut rusuknya keras-keras.

"Shiro-chan selalu saja begitu!" Momo mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Iya, iya, aku juga senaang sekali hari ini!" ujar Toshiro dengan kata 'senang' yang agak di paksakan.

Momo hanya tersenyum kuda menatap wajah Toshiro yang nampak bersungut-sungut.

.

Toshiro mematap keluar jendela dari dalam kereta api. Tidak ada pemandangan indah yang bisa di lihatnya, hanya lorong-lorong dengan nyala lampu neon warna-warna yang menerangi lorong gelap.

Toshiro menghela nafas. "Momo, bandonya kulepas sek―eh."

Momo ternyata sudah tertidur dan menggunakan pundah Toshiro sebagai sandarannya. Ia bisa mendengar deru nafas gadis itu bergerak teratur. Toshiro tersenyum kecil. Wajah Momo memang nampak damai dalam tidurnya.

Toshiro mendudukkan dirinya dalam posisi yang lebih nyaman dan membiarkan Momo menggunakan pundaknya sebagai sandaran.

Toshiro mencopot bando Mickey Mouse-nya tanpa harus menunggu aba-aba dari Momo. Ia tersenyum menatap benda itu dan mengingat sedari tadi mereka meributkan masalah Toshiro harus mengenakannya sampai rumah atau mencopotnya saja.

Toshiro memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang masih memegang bando Mickey Mouse-nya. Momo dan Toshiro, mereka saling berdekatan, membagi kehangatan satu sama lain dalam dinginnya malam.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos dari sela-sela tirai kamarnya. Toshiro mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan banyaknya intensitas cahaya yang masuk. Ia menatap kearah jam wekernya, ternyata sudah jam sembilan. _Siang sekali aku bangun_

Toshiro kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan malas. Setelah bermalas-malasan di kasur selama beberapa menit, ia bangkit dari tidur dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Suasana di luar kamarnya tampak sangat lenggang dan sepi sekali. Jam-jam segini, ibunya pasti sudah pergi bekerja. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan benar, menatap pesan ibunya yang di tempelkan di depan lemari es.

_Toshiro, jika kau sudah bangun, tolong belanjakan bahan-bahan makanan. Maaf, Otou-san tidak masak apa-apa hari ini, jadi kau beli makan sendiri saja ya!_

_Ps. Uang dan daftar belanja ada di atas lemari es_

Toshiro menatap daftar belanja dan uang beberapa yen yang di letakkan di atas lemari es. Yah, memang begitulah hidupnya. Sejak ibunya mulai bekerja ia yang jadi menggantikan tugas ibunya berbelanja dan tak jarang ia memasak sendiri makananya.

Toshiro segera bergegas mandi dan pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membelikan bahan-bahan belanja permintaan ibunya.

.

"Semuanya 58 yen, tuan." Ujar wanita kasir membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, iya," Toshiro menyerahkan selembaran 100 yen pada si wanita kasir itu.

Dengan was-was, Toshiro melirik hati-hati kedua pria bertubuh gempal yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. Toshiro merasa pernah melihat kedua pria itu dan perasaan tidak enak, apalagi kedua orang itu terus saja menbuntutinya saat ia berbelanja.

"Tuan, kembaliannya" seru wanita itu memberikan tiga lembar uang yen pada Toshiro sambil tersenyum, "terima kasih sudah berbelanja, kembali lagi ya!"

Toshiro hanya menganggu pelan. Dengan hati-hati ia kembali memperhatikan kedua orang gempal yang mengikutinya itu, ternyata mereka lengah. Toshiro segera mengambil berlanjaannya dan menyatu di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang keluar dari supermarket. Tapi sialnya, ternyata kedua orang itu langsung menyadarinya. Mereka berdua segera berlari menghampiri Toshiro yang ternyata juga sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Toshiro berjengit kaget, menyadari mereka tahu jika Toshiro berusaha meloloskan diri. Toshiro memeluk erat belanjaannya dan berlari cepat, keluar dari kerumunan orang. Setelah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan orang yang menatapnya kesal itu, sayang sekali ia malah berhadapan dengan sebuah jalan raya besar dan rambu penyebrang yang belum menunjukan warna hijau. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Toshiro menerobos jalanan yang ramai kendaraan. Mobil-mobil membunyikan klaksonnya kencang-kencang dan beberapa sampai harus mengerem tiba-tiba dan dengan tingkat ke-bejo-an yang tinggi, Toshiro berhasil menyebrangi jalan dengan selamat.

Toshiro menyempatkan dirinya untuk berbalik, ternyata rambu sudah berwarna hijau, kedua orang itu semakin kencang berlari mengejarnya. Toshiro kembali memacu kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat, beberapa kali ia menabrak pundak seseorang, tapi ia terpaksa tidak menghentikan larinya. Ia berbelok ke arah gang-gang kecil berharap jejeknya akan hilang di sana, tapi kedua orang itu masih saja dengan cepat mengejarnya.

Toshiro kembali memacu kecepatannya lebih kencang lagi, tapi sial, di depannya malah ada tembok beton besar yang tak bisa di dakinya. Tidak ada lagi jalan di sana.

Ia berbalik dan menatap tidak hanya ada dua orang gempal yang menyambutnya, tapi ada enam orang pria beringas di sana.

"Masih mau mencoba lari, Toshiro?" Tanya salah seorang pria gempal berambut pirang dengan aksen jepang yang aneh.

Salah seorang dari mereka mengambil sebuah besi panjang yang nampak kuat. Toshiro meletakkan belanjaanya di tempat yang aman, dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk melawan mereka semua, meski rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Apa? Kau mau melawan kami?" tanya si gempal berambut coklat dengan nada terkejut. Kemuadian mereka semua tertawa keras, tawa yang mengerikan.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Sekarang kau mau bayar atau tidak?" tanya pria jakun yang berdiri paling belakang. Wajahnya paling mengerikan, dengan bekas luka di sana-sini.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian!" ujar Toshiro tegang.

"Habisi dia!" seru pria jakun itu.

Kelima pria itu berlari menuju toshiro memukulinya dari segala arah.

* * *

Oke, satu pertanyanya dari saya, apakah fic ini tidak berjalan seperti yang kalian harapkan? Aku rasa iya, dan percayalah aku juga berfikir begitu. Aku merasa ada banyak hal di sana-sini yang kurang pas dalam chapter ini, dan entah kenapa saya masih berani2nya apdet *digampar*. Okelah, maaf kalau banyak yang kurang puas dalam chapter ini, tapi saya usahakan chapter selanjutnya akan lebih baik *background berapi-api*

Terima kasih sudah baca, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Dan yang terakhir, Mohon **review **:)


End file.
